


Just SOLDIER Things

by LeGayWardens



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Genesis will read a bitch to filth, Jizz Coffee, Like someone actually wanted to get topped by Cloud in this fic, M/M, Rimming, SOLDIER things, Top Cloud Strife, a true gift of the goddess, it's a miracle, sassy gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/pseuds/LeGayWardens
Summary: Genesis is a new employee at Tifa's bar. Cloud isn't a fan. He also isn't a fan of a supposed SOLDIER tradition concerning coffee.





	Just SOLDIER Things

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the jizz-coffee spectacular! Inspired by my conversations with an 'innocent' herb that all stemmed from a misunderstanding of a kind offer of coffee in the midst of explaining that I had to jizz in a cup for science.

Cloud was a rude asshole.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked, making Genesis scoff and cross his legs in his general direction.

"Had I known you'd be such a brat I'd have probably convinced Zackary to abandon you in the labs."

"Stop talking about my friend like you knew him."

"Oh what a revelation, Strife. Perhaps I _did_ know him. Did you know he used to watch incest porn during his rounds and that he is allergic to lettuce?"

Cloud slammed his fist on the bar, startling a frowning Tifa, "Shut your goddamn face!"

"Did I hit a nerve there, Strife?" the redhead sipped his pina colada, "I ought not be so surprised. Seeing as your mother copulated with a chocobo and gave birth to something just as brash, untamed and haggard."

 _Breathe._ Cloud closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, going back to those mindfulness exercises his psychologist had been recommending him. "You keep saying words, but they don't mean anything." he said, somewhat calmly as he tried to ignore how rage inducing that insult about his mother was.

Genesis stuck his nose in the air, "You obviously failed school. Not a surprise really, considering you never passed the entrance exams for SOLDIER. Did you know you only needed an IQ of 100 to pass that. Do you know what an IQ of 100 _is?_ "

Cloud honestly couldn't give a shit. He was inches away from smashing a bottle and glassing the smug ass in his ~~handsome~~ totally gross, gay face. With gritted teeth he humoured him, "I don't know. Since you're so smart, why don't you tell me?"

The redhead smiled, "It's average. Smack bang right in the middle of average. You honestly shouldn't do any worse than average unless you were _really_ trying to fail that test. Unless of course you really are as vapid as they come."

The blonde's face reddened brighter than any country grown tomato Genesis had ever seen, and so it was with that he grabbed his apron and left the seething 'soldier' to his peace.

"Were you honestly unable to find anyone else to fill the job?" Cloud asked Tifa, dumping his beer down his gullet to help cool off.

Tifa rolled her eyes at him, "Honestly Cloud-sweetie, you need to be kinder to him."

Cloud spluttered, "K-Kinder?! You're kidding me." she frowned, "You're serious...why are you serious? Have you seen him?!"

"Yes I have. And he's wonderful behind the bar and he's great with our customers. If you want to be annoyed with him, then fine, but I don't see you volunteering to help pick up the slack here, now do I?" the blonde opened his mouth to speak only to have a tea towel thrown at his face, "Uh! Don't start on me, mister! Go wipe down a few tables, and _then_ you can have some input on how I run my business. But until then, don't bother."

He grumbled and fiddled with the tea towel. Did Tifa really have to lay down the law with him so hard? Did she not _see_ the abuse he just underwent because of the prick she decided to hire? What were his qualifications even? Since when did Tifa even like ex soldiers?! And why were they always snickering and getting so damn close all of the time! He felt those dastardly blue eyes on him again and caught that annoying smirk.

Cloud smacked the towel down on the bar. Fuck this and fuck that guy. He needed to go out and get some peace.

* * *

Cloud rubbed his temples and groaned. He should have known better than to go drink cheap brandy with Mukki and his bros at the 801. Head pounding from a night of bad alcohol and regret, he stuck his hand up for an order of coffee only to be greeted by that asshole again.

"Good morning, Strife."

Cloud's hangover worsened from the sound of his irritating voice, "Just get me a coffee."

"With cream and sugar?"

"Just...whatever."

"Hm. Alright then."

The coffee machine whirred in the background and Cloud was in his own little world. Trying his best to block out the presence of that guy - who was he anyway? He says he used to be some famous soldier, but no one seemed to give a shit or know who he was. Well, almost. Cid seemed to recognise him and the two men would chat over a beer. The Turks would try weaseling their way into a conversation with him, but even though Cloud didn't think this Genesis guy was as hot as he thought he was, he could see that Reno and Rude were quivering in their suits every time the redhead so much as looked their way.

So maybe he wasn't a liar. But there was one thing for certain. Genesis was an asshole.

"Here you go." Cloud's coffee was placed before him, "I added a sugar and a bit of cream. Hope you don't hate it too much."

The blonde grumbled something fierce before drinking his coffee. It was fine. Good even. Didn't smell poisoned or tampered with. It was warm, not too hot. Maybe that guy had some care to make sure Cloud in his hungover state didn't burn himself as he gulped it down. If he had a choice he would have rather Tifa make his coffee, but she was gone buying groceries with the kids and the rest of the gang had work. He crinkled his nose as he got down to the final third of his drink. The texture...was interesting...gloopy, a little slimy.

"Hey...what did you put in here? It feels weird."

Genesis looked up from the table he wiped down, "Oh that. That's just a special SOLDIER exclusive ingredient we used to add back in the day."

Cloud frowned, "SOLDIER exclusive?"

"Mhm. It was only ever reserved for the best of men as well. A bit of an acquired taste, but it's supposed to improve your stamina."

The blonde grimaced, "There's nothing wrong with my stamina."

Genesis sighed, "Look, I'm trying to be nice to you. Not everything I say or do is supposed to be some sort of personal attack. Live a little, honey."

So he did. With one final gulp, Cloud downed the entire contents of his mug.

The redhead raised a slender brow, "That good, huh?"

"Yeah. Give me more."

Genesis laughed. And laughed. Laughed so hard he hit the floor and was clutching his abdomen, "Oh honey, I'm going to have to recharge! HAH!"

 _Recharge?_   "What do you mean 'recharge'?"

Genesis wiped away some tears as he stood back up, "Oh sweetheart. You're far too precious. Did it really taste that good?"

"I...What was it?" he asked, but the asshole just shook his head.

"Strife...if you're ever in need of a _helping hand_ , just remember who to call." he winked, _he winked!_ And that was when Cloud's brain screamed at him that he had just ingested something he really didn't want to ingest.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS IN MY COFFEE?!"

In a flash the redhead had stripped off his apron and run upstairs into his rented room, cackling along the way as Cloud hurried after him.

"Get back here!" he shouted. Genesis slammed the door in his face and laughed childishly from the other side.

"Oh I'm soooo scared, Strife! What will you do to me?" he teased, tossing his shirt to the far corner of the room as Cloud kicked down the door.

The blonde froze. He was ready to pummel that smug face with his fists, but...why was he standing there making eyes with his shirt off and his body on display? Like a stunned mullet, Cloud was more than just a little confused. Was this another weird 'SOLDIER' thing that Genesis was determined to subject him to? Because Cloud wasn't down for more mind games and insults to his IQ.

He looked away, "Put some...clothes on. I don't swing that way."

Genesis chuckled. "Uh-huh. I'm sure you don't. I'm guessing that _this_ I found under your bed must belong to Tifa then?"

With a plop, the latest release of _Costa del Twinks_ hit the floor, open right on the spread of a glorious beach-side orgy. Cloud turned a fantastic shade of red. "I'll have you know, Strife, I've an IQ of 138. And I don't need that to inform me that the spread on pages 13-14 are stuck together with your semen."

Cloud was furious. He balled his fists, steam practically escaping his ears as he slammed the door shut. In a heartbeat he shoved the redhead up against the wall, a hand wrapped around his throat.

Genesis still looked so smug then, "You're so adorable."

The blonde tightened his grip, his thumb picking up that deep thumping of the redhead's pulse. He wasn't afraid at all, he simply stared back at him, mocking him, beckoning Cloud to do his absolute worst.

"I'm gonna give it to you!" he spat, teeth grinding over Genesis' insufferableness.

"Give it to me?" Genesis scoffed, "Well then you better give it to me like a man." grabbing Cloud by his collar he shoved his tongue down his throat and kissed him hungrily. The blonde just stood there, shocked, as his mouth was ravaged by his nemesis and that body was gyrating lewdly against his, "You may hate me now, but boy...you'll hate me even more when I'm disappointed." he squeezed the blonde's crotch making the young man jump, "Mmmm...well I suppose I will be disappointed."

"Shut UP!" Cloud yanked onto some redhead hair and flipped him over, his groin jamming into the seam of Genesis' leather-clad ass, "Is this what you want you little bitch? Huh?!"

Genesis purred - his ass rubbing against the rock-solid piece of man in Cloud's pants, "You talk up a big game, Cloudy-boy. But are you _really_ game?"

He wanted to tell him to shut up some more, but instead he pushed the man to the floor and unzipped his pants. He was so sick of being bossed around by the bitch, and worst of all having his coffee soiled like that. Cloud wanted nothing more than to finally show him who was boss around these parts - have his smug, self-important yammering stop and just fill his stupid, big mouth full of cock. That would teach him a lesson.

His dribbling dick waved in a bewildered face. Genesis' mouth stretched into a smile before he got on his knees and stretched his mouth over Cloud's cock. Cloud's legs almost immediately gave out. He'd admit it to no one, but damn this redheaded hoe was good on his knees. Grabbing tufts of red hair, he fucked those pretty cherry lips, sinking deeper and deeper down that slender throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as hands rubbed his balls and Genesis made such lovely sounds that only good porn had. He was determined to give that face a good pounding, but the suction he applied, and that eye-watering pace Genesis himself was face fucking Cloud with transported him to some blissful heaven where he was afraid he'd bust a nut too soon and then the bastard could go around telling everyone how he made Cloud Strife cum in less than 3 minutes.

He wasn't having any of that. So he let the other man take charge - give his dick a full service of long licks and satisfying slurps as he drank down Cloud's precum and made alluring eyes at him. Genesis was moaning, palming himself in his pants as he tongued away at Cloud's cock - teasing him, watching how his colour went from red from fury to red from horny. And it was a wonderful, glorious, self-satisfying sight. Cloud's breath was hitching, he felt warmer, his cock was leaking into that gorgeously pleasure giving mouth. He just wanted to fuck, he wanted to unload his balls onto that wonderfully beautiful face.

Genesis pulled away and stood up, ready to leave the room and go about the rest of his day. Cloud was dazed and confused, having been so damn close to release. There was no way he was going to give Cloud the satisfaction of ejaculation while he treated him like a jerk. So like the bitter old spiteful brat that he was, he pecked him on the cheek and gave him a little wave.

"Farewell, Strife." he murmured, gathering his shirt only to have his back smack the window. "The hell are y-?!"

The blonde pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue hot and wet, rasping against Genesis', tasting his own cock on the other man's luscious lips. He rutted his hips against the other man's as he moaned into his mouth and put his hands on his perfectly round ass. "You're going to pay for what you did, this morning." he murmured gruffly.

And Genesis laughed. "Yeah right."

He was amused, Cloud grappling with Genesis' tight pants and pulling them down to the tops of his boots. Rough, lusty hands palmed his taut ass and spread his cheeks apart as Cloud rubbed his cock against the tight squeeze of his muscular rear. The blonde shivered, his warm breath spilling over Genesis' ear. Cloud pinched his nipple making the redhead gasp so delightfully and buck his wet cock into his hand. He was going to fuck this fantastically ludicrous slut.

Cloud shoved forward, Genesis moved, his cock pressed against the cold window, fluids smearing across the glass as the blonde got down on his knees and buried his face in premium SOLDIER ass. The redhead sighed blissfully, his hand reaching over to shove the man's face deeper between his cheeks. Cloud's slick tongue lapped over his twitching asshole before plunging through the tight ring of muscle and delving into his warm, delicious fuck hole. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but he was sure he heard from a drunk Sephiroth the night before he burned down Nibelheim and killed everyone that his favourite soldiers were ones with a weakness for a tongue up their ass. This one certainly looked slutty enough to be a so-called favourite. And maybe he was, what with the way his legs quivered and the _sounds_.

Genesis' face against the window, his open mouth fogging up the glass as sweaty hair clung to it, moaning - _loudly_. As if his whole life depended on how noisy he could be from every thrust of Cloud's tongue in his lush ass. Slicking up his fingers, Cloud drove two into the redhead without warning. He winced and hissed, groaning deeply at the intrusion before backing his ass up and fucking himself on those digits. Cloud's cock was begging for release, he was on the cusp of having to crank one out before blue balling himself as he watched Genesis sinfully violate his fingers before him.

Standing up gruffly, he grabbed those hips that jutted out to him, practically demanding that he shove his dick inside and fuck him. And sure enough, spitting into his hand and crudely wetting his dick, he plunged deep into that glorious, round ass. Genesis sighed deeply from the satisfaction of having cock inside of himself, before whining and rutting himself on Cloud as the blonde tried to collect himself from the sudden rush of beauteous pleasure. His mind had escaped him, and he was lost to the ministrations of a needy, hungry bottom who tackled Cloud to the floor, grasped his throat and rode that cock as if his life depended on it.

His head flung back in pleasure, cock proud and bouncing as he slammed his bountiful ass down onto Cloud's hips hard enough to bruise. His teeth bit his lush red lips and Cloud licked his own before reaching up and kissing him for all he was worth. Genesis pulled away, barely even breathless while Cloud felt like he was ready to pass out from lack of air.

Genesis smirked, "Look at me...fucking myself on you because you're not _SOLDIER_ _enough_ to even try."

Cloud groaned and hoisted the smug bitch up, shoving him back against the window. He sank his teeth into his muscular shoulder and Genesis groaned with delight as Cloud bucked hard into him. The window shuddered in its pane, threatening to shatter against the two arrogant, lusty men who fucked against it. Cloud fisted Genesis' pretty dick, and the other man pulled him in for a searing kiss. With a particularly hard series of thrusts, Cloud moaned Genesis' name into his loving mouth as he released into him. Genesis grasped his face and stared at him pointedly.

"Don't you dare stop." he ordered and Cloud keened, biting his lip as he fucked that tight ass harder until Genesis smacked his head back against the glass with a loud moan, hot semen spluttering over their chests as his ass choked around Cloud's cock making the blonde shudder with pleasure.

They huffed, failing helplessly at catching their breaths as they kissed each other sloppily, Cloud still twitching and thrusting into that amazing ass.

Tifa stood in the doorway, an orange falling out of her paper bag full of groceries and rolling across the floor to the two figures coming down from their euphoric high by the window.

"Uh..." she started, "Vincent told me he saw you two fighting by the window and um...I'd like that orange back, please."

Cloud, as if unfazed by the situation, pulled out of his unexpected fuck buddy, who hissed from the sharp suddenness of having a dick ripped out of him, and handed the orange back to Tifa. "Here."

She looked away, "Thanks." she said and left.

* * *

 The next day, Genesis and Cloud avoided eye contact and Vincent was pleasantly surprised to not see the two bickering after having their fight the previous day. He had been walking to the bar to grab some wine and gossip, only to spot two bodies by the top floor window and then a lot of grunting and yelling once he had come inside.

"What happened between them?" he asked Tifa as she topped up his scotch.

She grabbed his drink out of his hand and drank it, " _Things_." she said. " _SOLDIER things._ "

Vincent nodded solemnly, "I see...Is that a new scarf you're wearing?"

"Hmm? Oh this? Yes, Genesis bought it for me this morning, as uh...an apology, for you know... _SOLDIER things._ "

The man smiled, "Perhaps I too should witness these events for some lovely gifts."

Tifa laughed dryly, "Oh honey...If only you knew..."

As the bar was beginning to close, Cloud quickly scrawled on his bar tab before Genesis came to collect it.

_"Would you like a bigger tip?"_

The redhead frowned deeply, "Is this meant to be a joke?" he peered over at Cloud who chewed his lip under his scrutinising gaze.

"Um...uh no! Just, do you want a bigger tip?" He was practically sweating in his seat. He thought it was good. Not too obvious, a little subtle, but still a fairly okay pun and double entendre. Unless Genesis hated him after what happened and never ever wanted to see him again. After all, he did seem to pine for a real SOLDIER and perhaps he wasn't real enough for Genesis' standards...That thought saddened him a little. Despite their differences, he had fun. And maybe it was because of the sex and how obnoxiously attractive he was without clothes on, but he was really warming up to that guy.

He had lovely eyes. And when he smiles his face lights up and the whole room just brightens.

Genesis smiled, looked around to check no one was watching, then pecked him on the cheek. "My room - in about an hour. See you there, handsome."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so I'm a rare-pair fan. First time writing this pair and just can I say, I'm loving it! Top!Cloud gives me life!!!! If there are other toppy Cloud fics out there, give me a holla. I need MORE!


End file.
